What We Left Behind
by 3sth3r
Summary: This the squeal to "Waiting". This is the reaction to being rescued and how things unfold when they get home.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: First if you want to read this you must first read "Waiting". This is a squeal. This story will only be about 10-15 chapters. So this take place right after chapter 24. It also short because it more like a teaser of what is to come. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 1: Found

**Barbara's POV**

My little girl is coming home. According to the Trinidad official on the phone she had been stranded on one of the uncharted islands off the coast. She was found alive and she survived. And now she was coming home. The Trinidad official said that there was more I need to know but before he could talk anymore I shut the phone on him. All I needed to know was that my daughter was alive and well. Now she is waiting for me in Trinidad.

Jack McMullen called the house soon after the official called. We decided together that we should go and meet the children together as a united front. Phil and Jack made all the arrangements but we had to wait at least two weeks because we couldn't just leave work and travel to Trinidad.

Since I had shut the phone off on the official Phil called the office back just to make sure I had heard was right. Phil, Stacey, Jack and I are on a plane heading straight to Trinidad. I can't wait to see my baby girl again and hold her in my arms. We all sit together, and when we go home there will be two more joining us.

"Ladies and gentlemen please head to our seats and fasten our seatbelt. We will be landing in less than fifteen minutes. We hope you have enjoy your fight today. And we hope that your choose American Air again." Soon we land in Trinidad.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This takes place before chapter 1. This is longer to make up for the first chapter being so short. So I've plan the whole story and now I will try to post every 3-5 days. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 2: Rescued

**Emma's POV**

When were rescued three days ago. And it has been a long three days. As soon as we were pick up by the helicopter (a tight fit might I add with us, the three children and the two tourist who actually paid for the tour) the pilot called to the mainland of our arrival. The whole time when we in fight jack and Diana couldn't stop crying, but thankfully Jack was asleep the whole time.

It was sad leaving the island both me and Dean had spent the last five or so years of our lives on. So much as changed. We have three beautiful children, Diana the oldest and the only girl, then there are the twins Jack and Philip both boys and are complete opposites of each other.

We were met by police and medical personal. They ask us all of these question about how we got there and we got there. Soon we were taken to the hospital for test and shots for the babies and us. They soon figured out that we were the infamous teenagers that were lose at sea so many years ago, that they almost forgot. And now we sat in a hotel. Waiting for the reporters to spam the hotel for a sight at the "Stranded Lovers", according to the reporters.

Dean sits at the couch in our master suite with the news turn up, "Today, I am standing outside the Paradise Hotel where Emma Robinson and Dean McMullen are staying after surviving five and a half years on an uncharted island of the coast of Trinidad. After being check out by the local hospital, and cleared the local government has decided to keep both the teenager here in this hotel behind me." I got up from the couch and went to the window, pulled the curtain aside, then wave and smile out the window to the reporters below. The next thing I heard is the news reporter on the TV, "O, it looks like one of the teenagers is waving to the crowd. Hi, there."

"She's waving back, Em." Dean says.

"I can see that, Dean." Watching as Heather from channel five waving back at me from the ground. After a few more moments I pull back the curtain then head over to the couch. "I am going to check on the kids. Ok." Dean nods and I head to the joint room. Since most hotel rooms only have two chooses singles and doubles, Jack and Philip are the bed closest to the large window, and little Diana sleeps in the bed closest to the bathroom. They have never slept on beds before. At first they complain at how soft they were and how hard it is to sleep on them. But after being so tried from the trip to the main land. And then staying up all night at the hospital when they were doing there test, send them right to sleep.

When we went to the hospital they did all kinds of test. And they did even more when they saw our scares, and asked even more questions. We told them what happen, that I was attacked by a jaguar when I first arrive at the island a few months after being stranded. And then Dean was attack a few years later. And they even gave me a pregnancy test.

But I didn't tell Dean yet. I don't know how he would react yet. Finding out that I am pregnant again, I don't think it will go over so well now that we are not on the island anymore. I only have a few more days to tell Dean before our parent's get here. I sigh and sit down the twin's bed. I brush away Jack's dirty blonde hair. I guess we weren't careful enough when we were on the island. That or I got pregnant before we decided we did want kids anymore.

According to the doctors at the hospital we are physical fine, a little on the leaner side of the range for height and weight but healthy over all. I get up from the bed and move back into our room. "I see you are going to take a shower?" I say.

Dean's smile as he removes the last of his clothing. "Would you like to join me?" he asks hold out his hand. I take it and soon we are under the hot water naked.

"God, I missed hot water." I say as I get my head wet. Dean moves his hand around my waist and starts kissing my neck. He then starts trance faint circles across my skin. I moan. _God, he feels good. _I can feel him growing hard behind me.

"I missed hot water, too." His fingers then trail down my stomach and go along to cup my sex. I let out a groan.

"Dean," I say breathlessly. Slowly he moves one of his fingers through my slick folds and over a very sensitive nub. I moan again and push my head against his chest. Soon he enters one finger into my wet core and slowly pumps. I move my hips against his hand. His erection is now poking me hard against my back. I push back onto him and hear my moan. And then he adds another finger. As his fingers move slowly in and out it gets hard to focus now my next words. "What…a…bout…you?" I ask.

"Don't worry. This is only for you right now." Dean whispers in my ear. He hits a bundle of nerves and I let out a scream. He does it again and again until I come. "Dean," I scream when I climax. I slowly return to normal breathing as I come down from my high. When I turn around I see Dean taking care of himself.

After cleaning each other off, we towel off the extra water and dress. I wear a simple long t-shirt and Dean wears only sweatpants. We huddle in our king size bed. And slowly drift to sleep.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: This is a continuation of chapter 2. This is kind of like chapter 2 but from Dean point of view. The next chapter is where Emma and Dean meet the parents. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 3: Civilization

**Dean's POV**

I wake up just before dawn just like every other day. But something feels off. The bed seems to cushion my body and my sweatpants seem to confine me. I hot sticky and uncomfortable, I want to get out. And then I realize that we are no longer in the jungle house. We are longer on the island but I hotel in Trinidad. I look down and see Emma has taken off her only piece of clothing, her oversize T-shirts.

Emma starts to stir aside me. I stroke her hair and kiss her forehead as her eyes open. I smile at her, "Hi." I say in a deep voice.

"Hi." She smiles back and pulls me in with a soft kiss. But then she backs away. "I am sorry." Her hold her hand in front of her mouth.

I frown, "Why are you sorry?" I ask.

"Because I forgot to brush my teeth last night." She blush like she was embarrassed. I shake my head and kiss her deeply. At first she was taken by surprise but then starts kissing me back. "Wow." She says.

I take her face in my hands "I don't care that you haven't brushed your teeth. I love you, Emma." I kiss her one more time.

Soon she heads off to the bathroom and I head to the joint room to wake to kids. And like Emma the boys are bear naked but still under the covers of the bed. After getting them and Diana up for the day, I give them a bath. After they are dressed, I lead them into our suite and sat them down of the carpeted floor.

I join Emma in the bathroom, shower, and brushed my teeth and dress. "Jack took his shirt off again." Emma complained behind me. _Great, now I know this will be a problem._

We have only been here four days and getting use things again is hard. Things like hot water, toothpaste and cream for hair (Emma seems to like that one the best) seem easy to adjust to. But the clothes and the sound coming from outside the window seems harder to adjust to.

We have only been to the hospital and this room since we got back to the mainland but it all seems too much already. But we need to adjust before our parents get here. And most importantly have the kid adjust as well. Hopefully they adapt better than we do.

I sigh and return to the child and Emma, "Give me the shirt." Emma hands me Jack's T-shirt and I kneel next to Jack. "Jackson can you wear this?" Little Jackson shook his head. "Why?"

"I no like it." Jack said.

I look around and see Emma, Diana and Philip are ready to go. "Will it seems that everyone else is fine with a T-shirt." I look over to Jack and he has started to walk away. "Jackson," I said in a stern voice, "Come here." Jack walked back to me. "If you don't put the T-shirt on than we can go get food."

"No food." Jackson said with big wet eyes.

"Yes, no food." I paused, "So, will you put on this T-shirt?" I say smiling.

Jack smiled back and nodded. "Ok." He lifted his arms and I put the T-shirt n him.

Emma laughed a little as we walked out the door of the suite, the most expensive room in the hotel. "You know that will not work when the twins turn three, right."

"I know that's where you come in."

..

..

..

After a day of dragging the kids to breakfast (a big mistake) we deiced to stay in the hotel room for the rest of the day. The paparazzi follow us as we made it to the breakfast bar in the hotel café. The whole hour the reporters were taking pictures that entire time.

But Emma convince me to go out for dinner tonight. Just the two of us. We left the kids with the daycare here at the hotel and will pick them up in a few hours. Before we even walk out the hotel room I know tonight is not going to be good.

When we finally walk out I try to breathe in the air but it seems too thick for some reason. I tug on the collar of my shirt as we head outside. We slip outside through the back of the hotel to avoid the reporters tonight. This is a date night after all. We have never spent time alone with the kids.

Emma and I hold hands as we walk. The lights for the street light seem all too bright for me. I look over to Emma. "Are you ok? You seem to be in pain." I say.

Emma looks back at me, "I'm fine it's just my eyes aren't use to the light anymore." She sigh. "And the sounds from around the city seem to be harsh. Don't you think?"

"Ya I guess so." We end up at a small local café were no one seems to bother us. With lights dim low and the sounds of the moving city muffled I start to relax. And so does Emma.

Soon we order our food and after it arrive we settle into a silence conversation, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I ask. She hinted about telling me something for days, but I thought it was best I let her think. Because forcing her to tell me what it is exactly never went will in the pass.

Emma looks up from her half eaten plate. "Dean, I'm pregnant." I spilt out the rice and beans. "I'm sorry." Emma looks down at the food. "I know we agreed not to have any more kids."

I looked up at Emma, "Why are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for." I smiled at Emma, "It takes two to tango." Emma looks up and I take her hand. "I don't care that you're pregnant all if you want this. Because if you do then I will stand with like I've done with the wins and Diana. I will not leave you." I raise her hand and kiss it.

"Thank you Dean." She smiled, "I'm sure you will make I great father." I smiled back at her. "And I guess we can have lots and lots of sex." She laughs.

"I love the sound of that." Laughing with her.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: This chapter takes place after chapter 1. So I lie about this chapter. They aren't going to meet the parents this time but in the next chapter promise. Also this chapter is kind of short Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 4: Arrival

**Stacey's POV**

We arrived three hours ago, my back hurts from sitting too long, and my feet ache because of the mile and a half a walk to the taxi company to take us to the hotel. It's late and according to the reports Dean and Emma have retired to their room for the night. And even when they do go out they only stay out for an hour or two or at least according to the papers, and the news and most importantly the reports lurking just outside our window. Jack has the room next to us. I mom and dad are sharing a small room with only two beds.

"Do you think it's true?" I ask mom as she starts to unpack her suitcase. We plan to stay at least a week to make sure that Emma is okay physical and emotionally. Mom started reading all of these books about how someone who feel if the were trapped on an island but none of them are actually based on truth.

"Do I think what is true?" she asks looking up from her unpacking.

"That Dean and Emma has kids? You know the rumor? I mean they did pick up five people from the island not two."

Mom shakes her head, "I don't know, maybe. I mean… I mean… Well we will see tomorrow when we have dinner with them." She sighed. "I guess I would be ok if they did have kids but… I don't know… maybe." She tried to wipe the thought away with her hand and continued unpacking.

I asked Dad the same question but he shrug it off. We did talk about it from the rest of the day. When we tried to go out to the local restaurants the reporters surrounded us and ask us lots of questions but the questions barely make sense. I can't wait to get out of here.

**Jack's POV**

I'm nervous as hell. What I'm I going to say to the kid. _God what am I going to do?_ I pace in my hotel for the next hour. I take deep breathes in and final realize what I need to do.

Of course when I heard the news I made sure I had everything ready for Dean when he came home. But as soon as I heard the rumors about Dean and Emma having kids on the island I made sure that the empty room were converted into kid's rooms. Nothing but the best for Dean and Emma and possibly my grandkids.

I but a notebook from the hotel lobby and began write the things I wanted to say to Dean. Hopefully I can said the words tomorrow.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I just move in to college this last week and is settling in, that why this chapter was posted sorry. Also this was such a large chapter I had to split it in order to fully write without rushing thought it. I will try to post more soon. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 5: The Meet (Part 1)

**Emma's POV**

Dean pulls me for a kiss when I first wake up. I crush my lips crushed against his, and a tongue enters his mouth. Dean moaned. _Emma. _Our kiss turned passionate he rubbed his hips against mine. I moaned into his mouth. And I rubbed my hips back into his. He broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" I smiled at Dean. And then pulled him in for a kiss. We haven't done this is such I long time and I want him. Dean kissed me back deeply. She moans as his hands slide down her body. Since we were both naked when we slept I could feel his hard cock against me.

Dean kissed me, laying me down on the mattress. I grins mine hips into his; I gave off a soft moan. Dean started a trail of kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. Dean's hand wonder down between mine legs and brush pass my swollen lips. A shiver ran through me. Dean pushed one finger into her warm wetness. I scream. He starts pumping me over and over. Then Dean pushed another finger into me. His hard cock was now throbbing against my thigh. "Dean," I breathe. But before I can find my release Dean pulls his hand away. I groan at the loss of contact.

"Please…Dean." I plead. Dean kisses each nipple and begins to suck the right one, and messages the other. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out again. Slowly I trails her hand down his build body towards his cock. And I lightly tug his shaft, and Dean moans in respond. Dean stops, and enjoys the feel of my warm hand around him.

Dean pulls my hand away and pins both above my head. Dean moves his hips in between my legs, widen them. Dean looks to me and I nod giving him permission. He enters me with one thrust, I come. He begins to thrust into her deeper and deeper. We both climb to their climax. "Emma." Dean growls in my ear.

Dean thrust himself hard into me. I come for a second time taking Dean with me. Dean falls top of her holding most of his weight so he would not crush me. Dean slowly pulled himself out of me. "God, I've missed that."

..

..

..

..

I straighten out my dress for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. The damn thing would obey. It was too tight although it hanged loosely from my shoulders. And seemed to confining I wanted to take it off and forget the stupid inner. But the dinner wasn't stupid. I am to see my parents from the first time in years. _It's just nerves, _I tell myself. But it doesn't just nerve it the whole idea of coming home that has me worried. I pace back and forward across the room again before Dean stops me.

He stands in front of me holding my hands. "Em, stop freaking out there just our parents. They will be happy to see you."

I pull my hands away from his grip, "I know that." I spat. "I'm just worried about how they will respond to the kids. If they will like them or not. Or worst if there cut us off because of the kids." I sat down on the bed and watch the kids play on the carpet with the newly gifted toys from the locals.

Dean smiled and sat next to me. "I don't think they would do that after they just got their kids back." He sighed. "But if worse comes to worse I think my father would let us stay over at his house because one he has more room and two because I don't think he wants to lose me again."

He chuckles. I stare at him, "Why are you laughing?" He laughs harder until he falls back onto the bed.

"The only thing I can think about is the news." I gave him a questioning look, "Imagine when we get home and all the reporters and paparazzi. God." He sighs. "It's going to be chaos." He sits up and takes my hand, "Ready?" He asks. I nod and go get the children.

..

..

..

..

We arrive late I can already see that Mom, Dad, Stacey and Jack, Dean's father have already ordered and are in the process of eating. We walk up to the table Dean with little Philip and me with jack and Diana. It the last second Jack begins to whine, I pick him up and cuddle him. "Jack stop. I you don't like the clothes but you to wear them ok."

Looking over at Dean I see that I made my first my mistake. I look over at my mother and I see she is wide eyed her fork falling from her loose grip. But my father is smiling. I sat Jack and Diana down in the few extra seats and Dean placed Philip in another beside him. "So, how do we start this thing?" I ask.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: It's a little short….So here is part 2… Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 6: The Meet (Part 2)

**Dean's POV**

After five minutes of silence I talk trying to fill it. "Hi," I say to my dad. He stares for a minute or two before responding. He gets up from his chair and hugs me tightly. He almost crushes me. "Dad, stop or I wouldn't be able to breathe." I say. He stops and just looks at me for a while.

I look over to see how Emma is doing. Her mom wouldn't look at her but her sister and her dad seem to be surrounding her with hugs. But I can see the hurt Emma's eyes when she tries to talk to her mother and even introduce Diana, Jack, and Philip to her mother. After a few more minutes her mother walks away towards the bathroom. I don't think she ever expected this.

I can see that she is tearing up. But she doesn't cry, she continues talking to her Dad and her sister Stacey, I think. After the first year we kind of stop talking about our parents as much. Mostly because we had more important things to talk about.

My dad starts to talk to me but I don't pay attention to it, we just cut off. It's Philip. "Daddy, I hungry." Philip bobs up and down in his chair complaining.

"O, he so cute." Says Stacey as she goes to hold him but Philip. But Philip clings to me for dear life.

"I am hungry too, Mommy." Says Diana waving her arms to get Em's attention.

"Me too." Whines Jack.

"Ok." I turn to the group "It is ok if we get some food for the kids?" My Dad nodded and ordered some chicken fingers from the kids menu. Stacey soon gets her chance to hold Philip and Jack. They warm up to her quickly. But Diana doesn't move from her seat. The twins seem to take a liking to everyone in the family.

Emma's Dad holds them but I don't think shock of having grandkids as wore off yet. He leaves early to find his wife and Emma's mom Barbara. I don't know what Emma thinks about her mom acting this way but I will find out this evening.

My Dad picks up on the tension but doesn't say again to me, yet. But I know he will soon. After holding Jack for awhile he asks, "So were will you two be staying after you guys get home."

I take Emma's hand under the table and look at her. I shrug. "We don't know yet. But as soon as we figure it out we'll tell you." My Dad nods.

Flash. I see a quick light from the corner of my eye.

Flash. And then another light.

Flash…

Flash…

Flash.

I turn and see out the window of the restaurant that crowds of people are now taking snap shots of our family get together. No doubt there be on the news tomorrow. I release Emma's Hand and gather Jack and Philip from my father. Emma pick up Diana from her seat. "I'm sorry but we have to go." I say to Stacey and my Dad. But My Dad is already yelling at hotel security.

"I think he would understand." Says Stacey when I pause for a moment to let him see us go. But there isn't time. "I tell him you left."

"Thank you, Stacey." She nods.

..

..

..

..

We get back to the room in ten minutes. I sit Jack and Philip down on carpet next to some pillows. Emma does the same with Diana. They felt asleep on the way up. We go and sit on the large couch next to the carpet and watch them. Emma takes of her shoes and pulls them up to her knees. I pull her in for a hug and surround her. She quietly sobs into my shirt.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: And remember Emma hasn't told anyone but Dean that she is pregnant. Since they never really said what town Dean and Emma lived in I'm using the filming locations as the hometown. Also please check my other stories if you like Thor, Covert Affairs, and Divergent. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 7: Flying

**Emma's POV**

I've been up seven times since we have been on this flight, and I'm heading back to my seat. "Are you ok?" Dean whispered over the sleep children by the time that I sat down. Philip was afraid when we took off and since has stay in Dean's lap.

"Yea," I whispered back, "Just morning sickness." He nodded. "But I don't think that big breakfast, helped." He smiles at me. Dean gets up from his seat and sets sleeping Philip down on the plane seat.

He sat down next to me, and took my hand in his. "So, I guess we need to talk."

"I guess." I yawn placing my head on his shoulder. "What do you think it will be like?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When we get back to the 'real' world, what do you think it will be like?"

"I don't know." He replied, "We could go back to school, finish high school maybe. Or we could get our own place after a while." He sighed. "But it's going to be harder with the kids. I mean they will all ways come first."

I nod. "Yea, I guess. Do you think our friend have notice s on the news yet?"

"Friends? What friends, Prom Queen? Last time I checked I didn't have friends in high school."

"Really?" I said jokingly, "I thought I was our friend." I looked up at him and laughed. Soon he joined me.

After the laughing faded the air seemed to get colder. "What have you decided?" Dean asked. I look at him sideways like he said something wrong. But he hasn't. "I mean, I don't want to rush you but we will be there in less than two hours until we land. And right now we need to figure this out."

"Your house." I said. "We should stay at your house. It better plus I would have to see my mom with that stare she gives off now." Dean takes one arm and pulls me against him after he pulls the arm rest up and out of sight. "It was be better for the kids, there is more space for them and for us."

"Ok." Dean sits back in his chair, and I place my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

..

..

..

..

I woke up to the sound of the plane landing in Los Angeles, California. The sun streamed in through the windows. I look around me and see Dean is awake and taking care of Jack and Philip while Diana still sleeps next to me. Dean sees me and nods towards Diana. I nudge her awake and brace for impact. I know the media has been all over us but they have never gotten as close as they will today. And that is what I'm worried about.

We exit the plane with the few things we have. After we get off the plane all seems quiet in the airport but as soon as the family turns the corner we are greeted with flashes from cameras and shouts form the reporters that have camp out for us.

"Mommy!" Diana holds on to my hand tight. I look over and see Dean holding Philip and half carry Jack as we make our way through the crowd.

"Emma! How does it feel to be home?" They shout, "Dean!" another asked, "Emma, What was it like being on the island?" one of them yells. I force my head down, they tower over me and Diana, and the light make it harder to see Dean in front of me. They push us back and forward. I look up to see where we are but I can't see Dean anymore.

Diana starts to cry for me and her dad. "Dean!?" I shout. I hold on to Diana's hand tighter as our small bubble gets smaller. "Dean!?" I finally deiced to pull Diana up, and hold her close to me. With all of my breathe I yell one last time, "DDEAAN!" I cry.

I try to hide and hold Diana so she cries into my neck. "Dean." I whisper.

The next thing I know is that I'm being pulling away from the crowd and towards the cold. When I finally pull away from Diana, I see that my father has slip as away from the crowd and out the door. I touch him on his sleeve. He looks at me, "Thank you."

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: This idea for this chapter kind of popped in my head and I thought since you only see bits and pieces of the reporters and the media interrupting Emma and Dean's life. I thought like would be a great transition for them adjusting to everything when they get back home. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 8: Media Frenzy

**Before**

**_Emma' POV_**

_Diana starts to cry for me and her dad. "Dean!?" I shout. I hold on to Diana's hand tighter as our small bubble gets smaller. "Dean!?" I finally deiced to pull Diana up, and hold her close to me. With all of my breathe I yell one last time, "DDEAAN!" I cry._

_ I try to hide and hold Diana so she cries into my neck. "Dean." I whisper._

_ The next thing I know is that I'm being pulling away from the crowd and towards the cold. When I finally pull away from Diana, I see that my father has slip as away from the crowd and out the door. I touch him on his sleeve. He looks at me, "Thank you." _

**Now**

**Dean's POV**

I rush over to Emma as fast as I can, but I'm too late. Her Dad has already pulled her from the surrounding crowd. They slip away into the street and were now waiting for Emma' mother to come around with the car. I hold Philip in my arms, take Jack's hand and head out of the airport and into the walkway.

Emma sits on one of the seating areas. I look over to Stacey who is the only one not holding back to crowds of reporters and had both Philip and Jack to her. My little girl Diana seems to be glue to her mother as I walk over to the pair. When I sit down Emma looks up from their embrace. "O, Dean ." Is all she can say as she opens up her arms for a hug. I gladly press her to me. And now I start to realize that coming back might not have been a good thing.

..

..

..

..

Three days since we have gotten back and the reporters haven't stopped camping out in the yard. Annoying was the word I would have use for the behavior, but Dad would use lawbreakers, as I more accurate term. Just look at the numbers:

Four hours is how long it took for the cops to push the reporters off the lawn.

Twenty-four hours passed before sneaky photographers took pictures of my wife and the children when they were playing in the backyard.

Twenty-seven hours passed before one of the reporters broke into the house and tried to get us to interview with them.

And after forty-four hours the calls started, as people we knew from high school leaked my phone number form the yearbook online.

But after seven-two hours of calls, and photographers, and reporters will to break into the house, I and Emma have had it with the media. So, I and Dad came up with a plan.

..

..

..

..

We deiced to go with the most popular new station to do the interview. We deiced that if we give one interview they would leave us alone. So here we go. Both me and Emma enter the new station headquarter with Dad trailing behind and were greeted by the chaos of papers and interns. "Are you the kids who were stranded?" One of them asked. She had blonde hair and seemed to wear lots of make-up. Emma remains close when we entered the new station.

"Yes." I replied. The intern with her high five inches heel led us to what she called a screening room, built for interview. She even told us that this is where One Direction was interviewed. I nodded not really knowing what she meant.

When we were alone Emma seemed calmer. But she never let go of my hand. Within five minutes crews of people were coming in set up cameras and mics for the interview. And within the few minutes our make-up was done, the interviewer, Brian Sanderson, a popular anchor at the new station from what I hear, came in and sit down across from us.

With the clearing of his throat he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Brian Sanderson. I'm the one who will be doing your interview. And like we deiced with your lawyer, this will be short and sweet." I nodded not wanting to talk more than I had to.

The cameras were turned on and the mics double checked, we started the interview. "Hi, I'm Brian Sanderson, our evening host, but tonight we have a very special interview. Here we have Dean McMullen and Emma Robinson, the Stranded Lovers, back from a five year vacation." Brandy chuckled but I didn't think it was funny.

After a short pause he continued with a smile, "So what was it like being stranded on a topical island."

"Well it was being stranded on a topical island, beautiful yet deadly." I said.

"That's interesting. I heard from a source that you and Emma here," he pointed to Emma, "that you guys got in trouble with some jaguars correct?"

"We might have."

"Come on you need to give the people more than that." I shook my head. "Come dude," he said tapping me on the shoulder, "it will be something they will chew up." I shook my head again.

After a few more minutes of begging Brandy gave up. We continued the interview and left before the five o'clock news.

Just before we left Brian Sanderson was sure to tell us that our interview would be on the news by tomorrow night. Emma never said I word throughout the interview but held on to my hand tight whenever Brain came closer to us during the interview. Hopefully for now we can get some peace and quiet from the media.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Remember Em pregnant… but she is only about two months since they left the island. This is a little short. Sorry I haven't posted, it was my birthday early this week so I went out and couldn't post this. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

**Warning: Blood**

Chapter 9: Blood

**Emma's POV**

A sharp pain settles in my stomach for the second time in an hour. I think I must be hungry. I go to the McMullen kitchen to fix me something to eat. As I head down another sharp pain came from my lower abdomen and it felt a little like labor pains. But I shook off the feeling as the pain subsided. As I got to the kitchen and made my food, I sat down and recalled the events that have happen since the interview with the media.

I started school and Dean had started to at his Dad's office in the mail room. He taking classes on the side but with Jack, Philip and Diana it's been hard to follow through the classes. Even I have found it hard to keep up with the college level. We've been away so long that we've forgotten how hard it is to be in this life. I sigh and bit in to my ham and cheese sandwich.

We've been working so hard that I barely see my mom anymore. But it's not all she wants to see me after she found out about the kids. We have been going back and forward on the subject, Dean and I. I really wanted my mother to be happy for me, but it doesn't look like she will. I sigh.

I get half way through my sandwich before the sharp pain in my abdomen comes back. But I sit there and eat the rest of my sandwich and soon the pain subsides. When I got up from the chair and notice the blood on the seat. I looked down and saw the blood running down my legs.

The baby was my first thought.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: From now on there is only about five to four chapters left in the story. I will try my best to post more soon (possibly Thursday). Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 10: Panic

**Emma's POV**

_I get half way through my sandwich before the sharp pain in my abdomen comes back. But I sit there and eat the rest of my sandwich and soon the pain subsides. When I got up from the chair and notice the blood on the seat. I looked down and saw the blood running down my legs. _

_ The baby was my first thought. I pull out my cell phone and call Dean. _

**Dean's POV**

Emma called me on my cellphone screaming in pain. I rushed over with Dad (since I kind of forgot to drive) and call the hospital. I told Stacey later of the situation, she understood and keep the kids for the rest of the afternoon, possibly for the night. Dad drove to the hospital speeding most of the way there. I talk to Stacey about tell Emma's parents what is happening.

We arrive at the emergency entrance. I walk up to the nurse at the counter. "I'm looking for Emma Robinson, I'm her…" I want to say husband but our ceremony on the beach doesn't count in the real world. "…boyfriend. She was said that I could go and see her."

The nurse gives me a glare over her glasses. She types on the computer for a few seconds then looks back up. "Not family, no see." She points to the waiting although empty. I just can't sit down and do nothing.

"I'm the baby's father. Please let me see her." She sighs and points to the door that says DO NOT ENTER. I walk over and the door open.

"Room 413, and use the stairs on our left, you will not get caught." The nurse yells over her shoulder. I run to the stairs to my left. Going up only three flight stairs and start walking down the hall, noticing the room numbers, _405, 406, 407, 408…._ I count in my head. The numbers keep going up, and then I turn a corner. _411 …412…413_.

The door is close. I take a deep breath before turned the handle.

When I first look at her, she is pale. The room was bright white, with a bed and a single chair sitting next to it. I walk over to her and sit down in in the chair next to her bed. "Emma," I whispered. She was sleeping somewhat on her side. She stirs but not fully awake yet. "Emma, "I whisper a little louder.

She turns to me and opens her eyes. And soon she bursts into tears. "Dean," she cries and holds open her arms for a hug. I reach over and embrace her. Slowly she quiets down and whispers. "I lost it."

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: So this chapter is a little longer and since I'm in college now I have more work to keep up with so the last few chapters of this story will take longer to write and post. Sorry I haven't written in so long so here is the chapter. I have also just repost chapter 5. There are only four chapters left. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 11: When Death Ties Us Together

**Dean's POV**

I kept her close as the tears started to run down my face. The baby was gone, miscarried. She calmed down after a few more minutes in my arms. I held her just little longer and wiped my tears away before letting her go again. I never thought something like this would happen. I knew the stress was bad for her since we got back, but I never knew how much it hurt her.

"How are the children?" she asked after a while. Emma said that the doctor who be here soon to explain why someone like Emma who miscarry.

"They are with Stacey. They will be ok for a while." She nodded. I needed to stay strong for her, to help her back for this tragedy. This could be her breaking down all over again like she did when we were on the island. Tears streamed down her face again. I move myself onto the bed and hold her in my arms.

It takes the door slamming the door behind him to make us look up. "Hi, my name is Doctor Singes." He says to me. "You must be the boyfriend, right?" He points to me

"Husband, actually."

He raises an eyebrow, "You two are very young to be married." He comments before looking down at the chart and sighs.

"It seems that you have a luteal phase defect. Luteal phase defect occurs when there is not enough progesterone produced during the luteal phase of the menstrual cycle. Progesterone helps to prepare the lining of the uterus for implantation and creates a nutrient rich environment for the developing baby." Dr. Singes pauses, "We believe you have polycystic ovary syndrome. It is a condition in which a woman has an imbalance of female sex hormones. This may lead to menstrual cycle changes, cysts in the ovaries, trouble getting pregnant, and other health changes."

"So is this permanently, this polycystic thing?" I ask.

"We don't know the cause of polycystic ovary syndrome, but I believe that the polycystic ovary syndrome was caused by being pregnant."

"Wait, what? Now I'm confused."

"You know that some women have diabetes some time when they are pregnant, right?" I nod trying to follow him. "Will sometimes the hormones change so much and so fast in a women's body that it causes the diabetes to begin with. And with the test I just run it conforms that LPD is not permanently and in three months you two can try again." He smiles at us.

I look down at Emma and I can see the hope in her eyes that this would be it for us, but as for another kid, we will have to talk about this later. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, now Emma will need some rest for a few days. And as for you, you make an appointment for Emma here with a colleague of mine Dr. Lisa Samuel. Ok?" We both nodded.

Dr. Singes left after handing a card to me with Lisa Samuel's number on it. I stare at the door. "Do you want to go?" I ask Emma, after a few minutes of silence. Emma shrugs and moves closer to me, and I can tell this will be a long night.

..

..

..

..

..

She doesn't fully sleep that night and wakes never so enough crying. And by the end of the night I find myself with tears blurring my vision. Emma doesn't eat or sleep for the next week. I try my best to comfort her. I one point I thought she wanted to be alone because whenever I entered a room she would leave. So, I left her, but soon she came back and held on to me.

An idea popped into my head when I was in the shower this morning, what if we have a funeral for the baby, I thought. I run out of the shower threw some clothes on and headed down stairs to see Emma eating breakfast. "Emma?" She turned her head slightly.

"What if you could say goodbye to baby?"

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: There are only three chapters left and there will be a wedding in the future. A little short but I believed that this chapter was needed. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 12: Cold Beach Day

**Emma's POV**

We arrive a half-hour before dawn. The wind is cold and my ear start to string but I don't mind. Today it's just Dean, the children and I. His father and my mother wait in the car, giving us space, I guess. We need to due this on our own. After some testing at the hospital (since I was only about three to four months pregnant) we found out the baby was going to as girl. I can't do much another more than stay home and rest. Even with Dean helping me I don't know what I will do. My thoughts keep traveling back to the island when I started going a little crazy for the first few months before the baby was born.

Tears run down my face, as I cluck at the baby's remains, in a small container. I think that saying goodbye to her will help me. Maybe it's will get me out of this depression I seem to find myself in. Day in and day out I think of what the could have been what she would have down. The children tried to make me happy. They would draw me things and come say hi every once in a while. Some days I would go outside of my bedroom and play with them, and other days I would even make it out of bed. But today is different we are saying goodbye for good. But I can't bring myself to be angry any more just sad.

The wind whips up a bit on this cold morning. Dean and I walk along the beach side walk. After we get a few blocks away from the car we walk out barefoot into the chilly sand and as close to the water as we can. When we reach our spot we wait for the sun. "Are you ready for this?" Dean asked.

When he first told me of his idea, I wanted to scream at him. But I didn't have the strength to. So I had to listen to him talk, and explain this horrible idea of his. But after fuming for a while I realize that this might actually help me, help us. "Yes." Dean and I talk to the children before we came saying that this was for us, and that their new sibling, was now gone. And coming here was to say goodbye for the life that wasn't lived.

Seeing that the sun is starting to rise, I give Jack's to Dean, leaving Diana to stand beside him. I walk over to the ocean and unscrew the top of the container with the baby's remains. Slowly I pour the remains into the wind an watch as the wind carries the ashes away. I whisper a little prayer as the ashes fly away. I loosely place the top back on and turn back to Dean. I take Philip in my arms and Jack's hands in mine. And watch as Dean goes and spills some of the baby's ashes like I did. But before he turns around he stops from a moment.

We walk back to the car, Philip holds on to me, Jack onto Dean, and Diana trails behind.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: There are only three chapters left. Hint…Don't you just love weddings? Here also chapter a little longer than the last one. Sorry it took so long. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 13: The Plan

**Emma's POV**

It was two in the morning when I woke up from my dream. I pulled out a piece of paper from my desk drawer and started to write down the idea the pop into my head. Even though the moonlight were dim tonight I still could see the paper and still was able to find the pen in the desk drawer. But before I can write down I hear, "What are you doing at two in the morning?" Dean rolls over on the bed without opening his eyes.

"Planning."

Dean pulled his head up from the pillow and look up at me in the darkness. "Planning what?" He asked.

"A wedding, I thought that because these last few months have been a hard on us and on our family that a real wedding would be a good way to move on with our lives, because Diana going to start school in the fall and the twins will start in daycare soon." I sigh, "I just want to move on and not be stuck in this ever ending cycle we seem to be in lately." I look over at Dean as he gets out of bed.

He walks over to the desk where I'm sitting, and kneels next to me. "A wedding. It seems like a lot of work for just one woman. Plus I thought we were already married." Dean says.

"We are but I wanted to make it official."

Dean smiled, "Really I thought I go job with the vows and the moonlight dance and the sunset ceremony. And the wedding sex was the better than I thought it was going to be." He smirked, "Well, then again maybe, you should finish up what you are doing, and join me in bed." He got up and held out his hand. I smiled at him, and finished by the last of my notes.

We move to the bed but before we lay down, I pause. "Wait, what do you mean the wedding sex was better than you thought it would be?"

He shrugged, "I meant that, I thought that you would want to have sex with me because you were a bigger larger than you were a few months before, and the week before you were just a bit moody." I playfully slap his arm.

"Did you really thing I would have sex with you because I gain so weight because of the baby?" I questioned. "Please, I was waiting for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was waiting for you to kiss me like you did when we first got to the island. I wanted you so badly. It took almost all my will not to jump you on the cliff especially after you said those vows." I pull Dean onto the bed and straddle his hips. "I wanted to take you like this, with my nails clawing into your chest." I got down close to his ear. "And I wanted to scream my name over and over, as I delay your orgasm." He breathes rapid. I tiled my hips towards his and moved against his growing member. He let out a yelp.

"Emma." He whispers. Dean moves his hands on my hips, pushing me to move more, put a hold them just above his erection.

"I wanted you to beg for me to release you and to ask me to do it again." Loudly he groans as a push up against his hard member. I can hear him in the darkness exhaling. I know what he wants. But I know that best way to get him even hornier is to make him wait just a little while longer. I hover over his lips but then I pull back.

I move over to my side of the bed but not before letting out a loud yawn. Dean inhales loud, and it sounds almost like a whimper. "Maybe, if you behavior I might just have my way with you in the morning." I don't say anything else.

As I go to sleep I can feel the bed moving beside me. _At least one of us will have a good night sleep tonight_, I think as the dream began to start.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: There are only one more chapter left. I thought the lyrics would be a nice touch. Sorry it took so long, this last week my classes took all of my time. Hope you guys can forgive me. And I promise the last chapter will be a really long one. Please read and review!**

What We Left Behind by** 3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

Chapter 14: Love (The Wedding, Part 1)

**Dean's POV**

**All You Need Is Love**

_"There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game._

_It's easy._

_Nothing you can make that can't be made._

_No one you can save that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time._

_It's easy._

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love, love._

_Love is all you need."_

**-The Beetles**

This was never what I expect when I looked out onto the back yard from the second story window. The flowers are perfectly place the guests have arrived and now it time to see my beautiful bride and soon to be wife. It took a lot to get here. I can't believe it was only five and a half years ago that we got stuck on that island. In high school I never thought I would have kids, and get married for the second time to the same wonderfully, dominating, control freak, prom queen that I am now. If you told me that being stuck on an island would make me that happiest guy in the world I would have fight you. But now I can't wait for the rest our lives to begin.

**To be continued…**


End file.
